


A Burning Yearning

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gamzee cannot quell Tavros' heat, he asks for the help of his ancestor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Burning Yearning

It’s not enough. IT’S NOT ENOUGH! You can’t quell the burning in your nook and your sheathe aches with every pulse of your bloodpusher. You’ve fucked yourself with every toy you could get your hands on, even obscure objects that definitely were not meant to go inside nooks. Not even Gamzee could satisfy you. 

And here you are, rolling around in a pile of fiduspawn plushies grunting and whimpering in distress. You stop rolling every now and then to lift your hips up in display and shake violently as your nook flutters and clenches in neglect. You can feel a tremor coming on right now in fact. You roll on your back and your hips lurch up as you tremble. You don’t breathe when you start shaking, only when it stops and you drop back down to the pile with a frustrated whine.

"Bro, I don’t know what all to be doing here."

"Gamzee please! Please fuck me again! I need it please!"

"Tavbro, I ain’t got any material left in my bod from the last four times. I can’t even get my bulge out anymore."

"DAMMIT YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT, FUCK ME NOW!"

The room is silent for a minute until another wave of burning need pulses through you, making you whine pathetically. You start rolling around again and panting as you reach for your bulge to tug on it desperately. It does nothing to ease the yearning in you, only teases you and makes the flames in your veins flare. Gamzee’s still quiet and you only just realized you should probably apologize. Your voice is shaky and strained when you speak and it doesn’t help that you get another tremor in the middle of your apology.

"I’m sorry, Gamzee. I….. I just can’t make it stop. Please! Please make it stop!"

Gamzee moves to your pile and pets your face, pushing your sweat dampened mohawk out of your eyes. He looks like he might cry and you feel bad for making him so upset. You know him fucking you again won’t help but you’re willing to try anything at this point.

"I think… I got an idea Tav. It may be sounding all kinds of unmiraculous, but it’s all I got."

"What? Tell me!"

"Maybe you just need something bigger than what I can give you, brother. And I know a motherfucker that got something bigger than anything I’ve ever all up and seen."

You have a pretty good idea who he’s talking about. The only troll he knows that has a bulge about as big and long as both your arms. You can feel your nook buzzing just thinking about it.

"Take me to him."

——————————————————-

The trip to the adult troll’s hive was terrible. Knowing that you were so close to getting satisfied but still having to wait to get there was absolute torture. It felt like sweeps before you got there and when Gamzee carried you into his ancestor’s hive, you shivered upon hearing the adult troll sniff the air. Your pheromones are probably thick in the air of the room, making the air heavy and musky.

"Look, motherfucker. My Tavbro is all up and in heat and he needs your help. So you gonna fuck him or not?"

"Well when he smells like that, how could a motherfucker say no? Bring him over here, little clown."

"Just FUCK him, alright? No funny shit."

"Don’t worry, I won’t kill your precious little lowblood, motherfucker."

When Gamzee reaches the throne, you scramble out of his arms and into the lap of his ancestor, clinging to the adult troll and chirping as you grind your nook down on him through your soaked through pants. You feel kind of bad for dismissing Gamzee so readily but you need this, you need it more than the air rushing in and out of your lungs. The Grand Highblood rumbles what sounds like a growl but might actually be a purr as he takes your hips in his hands to keep you still, much to your dismay.

"Patience, motherfucker. Patience."

You growl in your throat and do your damnedest to rut against him again. 

"I don’t want to be patient. I want you to fuck me and fuck me now!"

Normally you would be down right terrified of Gamzee’s ancestor, but the ache throbbing in your nook is fogging up your think pan. All you can focus on is getting him inside you and when you hear the sound of cloth tearing, you trill in delight as your bulge coils in the air.

"Well since you want it so motherfucking bad…"

The adult troll lifts you with one huge hand and frees his bulge with the other. You can’t help chirruping excitedly at the sight of it. It’s fucking huge and glistening with translucent indigo that you desperately want to mix with your brown. He lowers you back into his lap, letting his bulge flick and glide across your nook with a pleased hum.

You don’t have time for this! You need him in your nook now or you’ll melt from the inside out. Just as you take a breath to say something, his monster of a bulge starts pushing inside you and that breath ceases in your throat. Your voice comes out in short little clicks as he keeps pushing and pushing until he’s fully inside you. You find your breath again as he rolls his bulge inside your nook and you look down to see your belly bulging around his length, moving as he does.

"Shit…. I didn’t think I could fit the whole motherfucking thing in you."

You feel so full and your nook is stretched beyond belief and it’s perfect! It’s just what you wanted! You start rocking your hips a little, squeaking and gasping at the sensation and Gamzee’s ancestor growls. He takes one of your thighs in each hand and lifts you off of him, holding you above him. You try to push back down to get all of him inside you again but he lurches up and slams into your nook, ripping a scream from your throat.

You can hear Gamzee yelling something behind you but you can’t understand what he’s saying. You’re too busy getting fucked senseless by The Grand Highblood to really pay attention. He’s started a harsh rhythm, pounding your nook without mercy and you absolutely love it. You have lost all control of your voice, screaming your moans and babbling nonsense as your tongue is rendered useless, flopping out of your mouth.

He’s so big. He’s so fucking big and his thrusts have so much power that you think you can feel his bulge in your throat but that’s most likely just your voice running away with the whims of your body. You find that you’re being an active participant, hands fisting the front of his vest to anchor yourself as you throw your hips down and forward desperately. You can hear his voice booming in your ear but you don’t understand a word of what he’s saying because you’re finally about to get some relief.

It feels like when you had the tremors but only much much better and much much harder. You don’t breathe, don’t make a sound as your body shakes so hard that you’re forced to put your tongue back in your mouth so you won’t bite it as your teeth rattle. You’re going to cum. Oh fuck you’re finally going to cum! A powerful torrent of material shoots from your bulge and it’s so intense that you scream. There’s so much material gushing from you after so much pressure from not being able to cum for so long that it hurts something fierce but it’s excruciatingly pleasurable.

Once your nerves stop crackling and your bulge stops gushing, you notice a painful pressure in your stomach. When you look down, you see your belly is distended from all the material that couldn’t escape your nook. You look up at Gamzee’s ancestor and find him smirking down at you.

"I’m not done with you yet."

You wail when he starts thrusting up into you again, feeling your material slosh inside you and push at your insides. You can feel a small amount trickle out of your nook with each thrust but not enough to relieve the pressure. He’s fucking you faster than he was before and through all the pain, you can still feel the pleasure building.

You slump against his chest and whimper as he fucks hard and fast and you vaguely make out strange noises coming from behind you. You ignore it for now and focus on trying not to pass out. Soon enough, The Grand Highblood is panting hard and thrusting into you frantically. It’s almost over. It’s almost over and you’ll go home with Gamzee and get some much needed sleep.

When he cums, he’s absolutely silent. His body does all the talking for him, his whole form tense and twitching as he fills you up. You watch in horror as you belly swells even more with his material adding to yours. You whine and whimper and try to push him out of you which only hurts more than actually helps. He stays inside you for a while, rocking into you gently before his bulge finally slips out of you and back into his sheathe.

The sudden rush of fluid out of your body makes you warble and your hips rock a little as the material gushes from your nook. Oh fuck this feels better than you thought it would. Your nook clenches sporadically and you absently note that you’re cumming again, the stream stuttering with the contractions of your nook.

Gamzee’s ancestor purrs and pushes down on your belly, helping you get the last bit of material out. Once you’re completely emptied, you sag against him and he cradles you to his chest. He purrs and rubs at one of your horns absently before chuckling.

"I see you enjoyed the show, little motherfucker."

You push your head off Gamzee’s ancestor and turn around to see him kneeling in a puddle of his own material, hand between his legs and fingers buried in his nook. He makes an attempt to growl at his ancestor but it holds no real threat. You don’t know what to think about this development, honestly.

"Come get your lowblood and get the motherfuck out. I need a fucking shower."


End file.
